Lair of the Yeti
by jsGoddard76
Summary: The Third Doctor encounters an old foe in Scotland.


Featuring Jon Pertwee as the Doctor,

Katy Manning as Jo Grant.

The Lair of the Yeti.

Episode One

Pc Jones pulled into the driveway of the small house, the dusk was rapidly becoming night, and fresh snow was starting to fall. He radioed in to the station to let them know he had arrived. Then he turned off the engine and left the warmth of his patrol car, walking up to the door of the house. He knocked at the door and a few moments later it was opened by a middle aged lady.

"Good evening, Mrs McDougall?"

"Yes, thank you for coming so quickly, come in." she held the door and PC Jones entered. There was a small hallway with a staircase in front of him and a door leading into a small parlour. She ushered him in there.

"Can I offer you a drink, tea? Coffee?"

"Yes please, tea would be grand, white with two please."

She busied herself making the tea and Jones sat at the small table, removing his hat.

"You said in your call Mrs McDougall, that you saw a bear."

"Aye, that's right, I saw it all right, and you can see what it did to my sheep."

"It attacked them?"

"Aye, attacked and ate them, come look while the teas mashing."

She led the way to the back door and opened it. There was a small vegetable garden with a hedge at the back and a small gate. She pointed to the gate.

"Through there, I can't look again."

Pulling out his flashlight PC Jones made his way up the garden to the gate. Undoing the latch he clicked on the flashlight and made his way into the small paddock behind the garden. The Snow was coming down more heavily now but he could see several white shapes scattered around and surrounded by dark patches. He went to the nearest and saw the sheep had massive injuries. It had literally been torn apart. He looked more closely but his stomach turned over and he had to look away. Shakily he made his way back to the small garden. As he neared the gate he thought he heard a noise behind him. He turned and cast the flashlight slowly around but could see nothing through the snow and gloom. He turned back and made his way through the gate.

(As he left the paddock the creature moved again. Green black orbs for eyes tracked his heat and movement as he made his way through the garden and back into the house. A voice in its head echoed – 'Destroy')

PC Jones sat back at the table in the parlour and took a sip of his tea.

"It's a horrid sight isn't it" said Mrs McDougall.

"Oh aye, that's for sure." He replied. He stared into space for a few more moments then collected his thoughts.

"Mrs McDougall. I don't think it's safe for you on your own out here. Do you have anywhere you can stay?"

"Well I'm not one to run from a bit of bother but I suppose I could stay with my sister. She lives in town."

"OK, pack an overnight bag, I'll run you to hers, just for the night. We need to have a good look around here. And check the area."

Mrs McDougall went up the stairs and Jones finished his tea. He picked his hat up and stood up. As he made his way to the hall he thought he caught a glimpse of movement from through the kitchen window. He went to the foot of the stairway as Mrs McDougall came down the stairs. As he turned to open the front door the entire back wall of the kitchen exploded inwards, and a shattering roar erupted round the confines of the small house. Dust and rubble fell everywhere but Jones didn't take time to see what was happening. He ushered Mrs McDougall out of the front door and towards his Panda. Another roar came from inside the house and as he opened the car door for Mrs McDougall he glanced through the front window into the parlour. Fleetingly he caught a glimpse of a huge dark and shaggy beast. Then he turned its head in his direction and another shattering bellow came from the beast. It seemed to rise on its hind legs and then smashed through the front wall of the house.

Jones got into the driving seat and slammed the keys into the ignition. The car started first time and he put it in reverse and floored it, reversing up the rutted drive as quickly as he could. He reached the road and swung the car round. The beast had dropped to all fours and was loping up the drive toward them, bellowing again and again. He started to pull away down the main road – slowly picking up speed and leaving the beast in the distance. After he was sure he was away from the creature he glanced down and reached for his radio. It was then that Mrs McDougall screamed and as he looked up he saw another of the beasts in the middle of the road. He tried to put his breaks on but the creature squatted and then sprung at the Panda car. The windshield turned black as the massive creature impacted with the car.

Jo Grant made her way through the country house that was currently the Headquarters of the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, or U.N.I.T for short. She was clutching an armful of conical flasks, beakers and test tubes that the Doctor had sent her to collect from Jock in supplies. She made her way down the corridor towards the Doctors lab but stopped abruptly when a door opened in front of her. The Brigadier came striding into the hallway, flanked by Mike Yates and Sergeant Benton. They stopped when they saw her and Benton lifted his Beret in greeting.

"Ah, miss Grant, he's got you fetching and carrying again has he?" asked the Brigadier, jovially

"I'm afraid so, Sir" Jo smiled back.

Sergeant Benton, offer Miss Grant a hand. If you don't mind, we will accompany you as I need to have a word with his nibs". Benton took the equipment from Jo and they headed off in the direction of the Doctors lab.

As the four of them approached the Lab they could hear the Doctor singing to himself. There was a pause and then a loud bang and a cloud of smoke emerged from the open door of the lab, followed by something of a rant from the Doctor.

"of all the useless, pointless meddlesome interfering and stupid things."

They entered the Lab and the Doctor, black soot all over his face, looked up from the console of the TARDIS that was sat in the middle of the room – smoke still coming from an open panel on the console that the Doctor was hunched over.

"Really Doctor, you do know I have had to get the fire alarms deactivated in this part of the building don't you?" said the Brigadier.

The Doctor measured him with a long, steady gaze. Jo knew that he was about to launch into a tirade and decided to side track him.

"I got the parts off Jock for you Doctor, Sergeant Benton was kind enough to carry them for me" she said.

"Here you are Doc, where do you want 'em?" asked Benton.

"Eh, oh, over on the bench if you would Sergeant." He looked back at the Brigadier and Yates, who were both smirking.

"I assume this is not a social visit Brigadier. I certainly hope its not another of your pointless goose chases." He caught Jo's eye and flashed a quick wink that went unnoticed by the Brigadier. But Mike Yates' widening smirk showed he had caught it.

"Actually Doctor, it's a bit worse than Geese. I had a call off one of my Scottish colleagues. It seems as though there have been a spate of bear attacks in the Scottish Highlands."

"Bear attacks!?" exclaimed Jo and the Doctor in unison

"Precisely," Continued the Brigadier. "It seems to have started out with sheep and cattle being mutilated, however it is escalating. A young police officer and a civilian woman were killed at her home yesterday evening. And from reports it looks as though it was a pack killing, rather than an isolated creature. But the house was demolished and a police car totally destroyed."

"Good grief," said the Doctor. He walked over to his workbench and shoved all the clutter to one end. Then he dived inside the familiar Police Box in the corner of the room – a moment later he emerged with a map in his hand. Opening it up and spreading it onto the table he asked the Brigadier to show him where the attack had happened.

"It was here Doctor" he said, pointing to a spot with his swagger stick. "As you can see, quite out of the way. It's feasible that there are still some wild bears up there, isn't it?"

"I rather think not Brigadier. There haven't been bears in Scotland for several hundred years." The Doctor was still looking at the map and he pointed to an area close to where the attack happened. He tapped it with his finger.

"What's this Brigadier?" he asked.

"Aaah, that must be the Robtronics plant."

"Not so out of the way then, eh Brigadier?" said the Doctor rubbing his chin.

"Think we should start there, hmm?"

"OK Doctor, if you want to go there, I'm flying up to Glasgow this afternoon as I have to attend a meeting but I will catch up with you later. There's a small town up there with a couple of hotels. Sure they will make you comfortable."

"Splendid, Come along Jo, and pack your thermals"

Doug McTavert propped the fire door open with a stone and stepped out into the snow. Fumbling in his pockets he found a battered cigarette packet and a lighter and then lit it, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. He was staring out across the snowy yard and towards the forest that surrounded the compound. All around the compound the mountains stood darkly against the night sky. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the fire door behind him opening.

"BOO!" came a voice.

McTavert Jumped and spun around.

"What are you trying to do Colin?!" he shouted, then started laughing

Colin Sleath joined him outside and let the door rest against the makeshift doorstop.

"Sorry Douggie, I couldn't resist."

Colin pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and bummed a light off Doug.

"You do know we could get the sack for this" said Doug.

"I think the Director is getting a bit heavy handed to be honest. With all the layoffs and clampdown on the site I think a sneaky smoke break is the least we deserve"

"Well, with the automated line up and running I guess we are lucky to still be here."

"With your electronic skills its not like he's going to sack you anytime soon is it Doug?"

"hmmph, think he'll sack anyone that gets in his line of sight. I reckon its best to keep our heads down and get on with the job"

Doug finished his Cigarette and dropped it in the snow, listening to it fizzle out. "Come on, let's get back before we are missed"

He and Colin made their way back in, Colin kicking the stone out of the way of the door and letting it slam to behind them.

They made there way to the control room. Alison Fleming was sat there – watching monitors and occasionally flicking switches on the control panel in front of her. The monitors showed the automated production line – at various stages large metal framed mechanics were working on the line – even through the fuzzy monitors you could see that these were massive constructions. Alison looked up at Doug and Colin as they entered the room.

"Better?" she asked sarcastically.

"Aye," they both chorused cheerfully.

"Well, I'm glad your back – watching these things gives me the creeps."

"They're just robots" said Doug

"Well, they are creepy robots." replied Allison.

"Oh, the director called while you two were off being naughty school kids, he's been caught up in Glasgow but says he should be back tomorrow, or the next day at the latest." She added.

Colin and Doug exchanged a look. Allison sighed. "While the cats away?" she asked despairingly.

The both grinned back at her.

Jo was cold, miserable and cramped after several hours of travelling in Bessie. They had stopped only once on the journey up, at her insistence for a quick leg stretch and coffee break. It was dark now and the snow was falling heavily around them.

A small sign post showed that it was ten miles to a town called Lairg.

"Nearly there then Jo," said the Doctor, looking over and smiling. Jo raised a weak smile back

"Thank goodness Doctor, as much as I love Bessie, if I have to stay sat here much longer I may go absolutely crazy"

"Well, hold on a little longer. We will check in at the hotel the Brigadier recommended and then you can relax."

The road they were travelling down was not much wider than Bessie with occasional roadside lay bys marked as 'passing places' although they hadn't seen any other traffic for the last hour.

"Doctor," asked Jo, "do you think it is bear attacks?"

"Oh I sincerely doubt it m'dear, like I said to Alastair there haven't been any wild bears around here for several hundred years. And from the reports I read there was no way a bear could have done that amount of damage. First thing in the morning I think I'll have a look around the McDougall house, and then on to Robtronics. I have my suspicions about that place, but we will see."

A short while later they reached the town of Lairg. The Hotel, The Stag and Heart, was easy to locate and they pulled into one of the small parking spaces in front of the Hotel. Jo gingerly stepped out of Bessie and stretched her legs, pacing up and down on the snowy pavement – the Doctor grabbed Jo's bags from the back seat and paced through the front door and into the foyer. Jo hobbled behind him to catch up.

The foyer was empty. The Doctor strode to the counter and rang the small bell on the desk "Shop" he called, and winked at Jo.

A small door to an office behind the counter opened and an old gentleman came out.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"I'd like two rooms please my good man" said the Doctor.

The old man looked at the Doctor and Jo and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have reservations?" he asked

"What, about staying here?" retorted the Doctor.

Jo could tell the Doctor was in one of his obtuse moods so stepped in.

"Hello," she said, holding out her hand. "My names Jo Grant and this is my colleague the Doctor. I'm afraid it's been ever such a long drive and we are both rather tired and cold. Would it be possible to get a couple of rooms for the next few nights?" she flashed her most winning smile and the old man smiled back.

"Well of course. I happen to have a few rooms free Miss, Grant did you say?" she nodded. "And a Doctor eh? Very impressive. Doctor, what is it?"

"Smith, Doctor John Smith"

"If I could just ask you both to sign in, I'll get the keys and show you to your rooms."

The Doctor and Jo signed the book and waited for the old man – he returned a moment later and gestured for them to follow up the wide central staircase.

They were relieved to find that they had rooms next door to each other. And Jo soon had run a hot bath and changed from her travelling clothes. Although the Doctor had been joking, Jo had packed her thermals and was glad of it.

After an hour or so, there came a knocking at the door. "Jo," called the Doctor. "I'm getting some supper, care to join me?"

She opened the door. "You read my mind, I'm starving." Linking arms the Doctor and Jo made their way downstairs. As they made their way down the stairs, a figure emerged from one of the other rooms in the corridor, and watched them descend.

Doug and Allison sat in the control room, Doug had a bottle of scotch that he had made steady progress down and was starting to nod in his chair. Allison was reading a romantic novel and kept glancing over at Doug, amused at his attempts to stay awake. Colin came in stamping snow off his boots.

Doug looked up and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, that's my rounds done – locked up safe and tight."

"good." said Allison. "At least you got that much done."

Colin took the half finished bottle from Doug and took a swig. He shuddered. "This'll keep the cold out I guess." He said as he took another swallow. The control room was silent for a moment when the phone rang. Allison answered and spoke with the caller for a few moments. Then looked at Colin, "it's for you," she said. "Its Robbie."

Colin took the handset.

"Hello." He listened for a moment "yeah, just finished the perimeter check. All safe and tight. The plants still running at maximum output. No, no nothing unusual. All right, we will see you and the Director tomorrow." He put the phone back in to its cradle.

"That was Robbie, wanted to make sure we were all locked up tight. He and the Director will be back tomorrow afternoon."

Robbie Hunter was the site manager. He had accompanied Director Marshall to a share holders meeting. All three of them were glad he had gone. When they had first started there he had been quite an amicable and generous employer – however he had changed since the director had arrived. Gone was his sense of humour. He was now distant and aloof.

"Well, the robots are churning out the gear. The place is locked up. I'm hitting the hay. Wake me in four hours Allison for change over." With that Doug got out of the chair and made his way to the dorm.

Colin sat in the recently vacated chair and took another swig of the Scotch.

"Well. At least we don't have those two breathing down our necks. Fancy a game of cards?" Allison glanced at him with a withering look. "I think your card partner has wimped out and gone to snooze. I'm happy with the book thanks." It was at that moment that an alarm sounded.

Colin stood and looked at the flashing light perplexed. "That's the perimeter Alarm. And Doug's just gone out there to the Dorm!"

With that he pulled on his heavy coat and darted from the room. Allison started flicking through the CCTV cameras and stopped in horror at what she found. She tried to call after Colin, but couldn't speak.

Colin grabbed the shotgun from the security office before venturing outside. This may have saved his life. But it sealed Doug's fate. He dove outside and made his way around the main building – gun raised – towards the dorm building that was set away from the main unit. As he approached the corner he slowed his progress. Listening he could hear a shallow breathing. He rounded the corner, gun level and his finger tight on the trigger. Lying on the floor was Doug. His neck was slick with blood, and his chest was dark and torn. Colin dashed over and knelt by his friend.

"Douggie, Douggie, can you hear me? What happened?"

Douggie looked up at him and smiled wanly. Then his eyes fluttered and rolled back into his head.

Colin cradled his friends head for a few moments, until a gradual realisation that whatever had done this to Doug may be about to do the same to him. He placed the shotgun in the crook of his arm and started dragging Doug's body to the complex.

After their supper, the Doctor decided to snoop around and ask about the supposed bear attacks. The few staff that worked at the hotel just repeated the local scaremongering version of Chinese whispers. Someone who knew someone who was their cousin's friend had seen a bear as long as three years ago, the usual kind of nonsense. Eventually the Doctor stopped listening and it was left for Jo to act as the interested party cum sympathetic ear. The Doctor made his way to the small bar on the ground floor of the hotel. Including him and the Barman there were 5 people their. A couple that seemed to be in the middle of an illicit weekend, and one man, perched on a stool at the end of the bar. The Doctor got himself a glass of water and leaned on the bar. "Good evening" he said in the direction of the lone patron. The man looked up and grumbled an approximate 'good evening' to the Doctor before returning to his drink.

"Not exactly a hive of activity here is it?" continued the Doctor. The man looked up, seemingly annoyed at the Doctors interruption.

"Eh?"

"Well," he gesticulated around the sparsely populated bar, "it's a little quiet wouldn't you say?"

"Hadn't really noticed." Replied the man

The Doctor held his hand out. "Smiths the name, John Smith, pleased to meet you Mr….?"

"Darling, James Darling. John Smith, really?"

"Yes, that's right. Unimaginative parents I'm afraid"

He flashed a winning smile at the man. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Colin dragged Doug's body through the doorway and slumped against the wall to get his breath back. After a moment he went back to the door and shut it tight and activated the dead lock on it.

"Allison" he called. "Allison, help me!"

After a moment Allison appeared at the end of the corridor.

"Come and help will you?" he asked.

She shook her head, staring in horror at the body of Doug.

"Allison. This is Doug, please will you come and help, I can't do this on my own."

That spurred her into action and she came down the corridor. She took a hold of Doug's legs and they moved from the corridor into one of the nearby store rooms. After laying Doug out on the floor Colin grabbed a tarpaulin and covered the grisly remains. They made their way back to the control room. Colin saw the bottle of Scotch and took a long swallow, followed by another. Allison sat at her desk at the control panel.

"I saw it." She said, barely above a whisper.

"What?" asked Colin.

"I saw what happened," she pointed to one of the monitors, "on here."

"Good god, what happened?"

"It was some sort of beast. Like a bear, but huge. It just…..destroyed poor Doug." She burst into tears.

Jo met up with the Doctor after an hour or so.

"How did it go?" she asked "all I got were fairy tales and hearsay I'm afraid."

"I got considerably more than that." Smiled the Doctor "loose lips and all that" he winked at her "come on, lets go up, I need to get a couple of things before we leave"

"Leave?" queried Jo "Where are we going?"

"I want to have a look at Robtronics and I feel sooner, rather than later."

They made there way up the stairs to their floor. But as they made their way towards the rooms the Doctor held out an arm to stop Jo.

He pointed in the direction of his rooms' door and she could see that it was ajar.

"a bit late for housekeeping." He said. Jo stayed behind him as he stalked silently to the door. He listened for a moment and the sound of the room being turned over was clear. Kicking the door open he sprang into the room with a yell of "Hyaaah"

Stooped over the chest of draws in the room was a man dressed entirely in black. He wore a black balaclava and as soon as the Doctor entered he sprang at him. A deadly knife glinted in his hand. He lunged at the Doctors Midriff but the Doctor caught the wrist of the knife hand and twisted it violently. The attackers' momentum propelled his body over and he flew through the air and out of the open doorway. Jo stepped back and narrowly avoided colliding with the airborne assailant. He landed in a heap in the corridor and in a moment the Doctor was on him. A swift blow to the nape of the masked intruders' neck quickly rendered him unconscious. The Doctor dragged him back into the room and Jo stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"Haven't the foggiest M'dear, but he's not going to be able to tell us for a while."

The Doctor pulled the balaclava off but the face underneath was not familiar.

"Well, here is a puzzle. He was looking for something. But I don't know what. Come on, help me tie him Jo.

They tied up the unknown mans arms and legs and gagged him and left him unconscious on the bed. The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and aimed it at the wardrobe in the room. The door clicked open and the Doctor pulled out his cloak and a small case, about the size of a cigar box. Tucking the case into the inside pocket of his cloak he left the room. "Jo, get a coat, come on, I think this means we are on the right track."

Jo went to her room, and it was then that they realised her door was also open. The inside of her room was a total mess. Clothes and belongings had been tipped out and everything was upturned. Jo looked despairingly for a moment, then shrugged and grabbed her coat from the bed. Shutting and locking the door behind her she ran to catch up with the Doctor.

The Doctor and Jo clambered into Bessie, and gunning the engine the Doctor reversed out onto the snow covered main road and headed in the direction of Robtronics.

The Doctor glanced over at Jo. "While you were listening to fairy stories, I had a rather interesting conversation with a Mr. James Darling in the bar. A rather reticent fellow until a couple of whiskeys' cheered him up. He works at Robtronics, told me he was the day shift controller. Not from round here either. He moved up here when the plant was opened and stays at the hotel.

"Well, no wonder he's so miserable." said Jo.

"No, well. He got to be something of a blabbermouth and I think Robtronics is the key to all of these goings on. He told me that the Director of Robtronics, Marshall he said his name was, arrived at the plant about six months ago, and has overseen the almost total automation of the place. There have been layoffs and also a couple of disappearances. He also mentioned that the Director and manager are currently in Glasgow at a shareholders meeting. So tonight is probably our best chance to get a feel for the place."

As they were driving the snow was getting heavier. The Doctor soon had to turn off the main road and onto a narrow road that led up into the nearby mountains. The road rose up until it levelled on the shoulder of one of the mountains and started a gradual descent on the other side. In the valley below they could see a large patch of white in the midst of a Fir forest. The road wound its way down the mountain towards the valley floor. Trees now lined the side of the road and Jo was looking out the window when she thought she saw a shape tracking Bessie.

"Doctor, I think there's something out there."

"What, where"

Jo looked out of the window again but couldn't see anything.

"It's ok, I think it's…." She trailed off as a huge dark shape barrelled out of the tree line on a collision course with Bessie. "DOCTOR!" screamed Jo.

End of part one.

The Lair of the Yeti

Part Two.

As soon as the black shape came towards the Doctors beloved car his alien reflexes kicked in. "Hold on Jo!" he shouted, turning the wheel so Bessie veered off the road and out of the way of the imminent collision. The forest loomed before them as they headed down hill. To the side of them Jo saw the creature continue downwards now Bessie had not broken its momentum. It seemed to crash into a tree which started to topple but she couldn't see what else happened as Bessie continued hurtling downwards, veering left and right between the tall Firs. She bounced and jumped over the uneven ground until she broke out of the tree line and onto a lower stretch of road. The Doctor turned her on the road and braked sharply.

"Quite the welcome" said the Doctor

"I'll say," said Jo, trying to regain some of her shaken composure.

"Are you Ok?" he asked.

"It's just my dignity that's bruised Doctor. I'm ok." She gathered herself and glanced fearfully out of the passenger window.

"What was that thing Doctor? It was huge."

"I'm afraid that it was my worst suspicions confirmed. I know exactly what, and who we are up against, and it's not a pleasant prospect."

"Who is it?"

"All in good time, I would rather get somewhere a little more secure, come on."

They pulled off and headed down the road to the Robtronics facility.

Colin and Allison had not moved from the control room. They were taking it in turns to watch the monitors and keep a watch on the compound. Currently Colin was sat in front of them while Allison was brewing coffee. She bought him the mug and he took it gratefully, adding a liberal splash of the depleted scotch for added warmth. "Thanks" he said, looking up into her red rimmed eyes.

He looked back at the monitor and blinked.

"What the blazes?" on the screen a car could be seen behind the gateway to the compound. The lights were flashing repeatedly.

"Who the devil is that?" he asked

"Don't let them in" said Allison, clutching at his arm.

"I can't warn them off from here. And I'm not going out there again. I'll let them in and they can fend for themselves." He flicked the gate switch and the mechanised gate rolled back, opening the way for the car to come through. Colin watched, incredulous as a vintage yellow roadster drove through. He got up from the chair and ran to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Allison, tears welling again.

"I'm going to wave 'em over. Probably just lost, and it's not right to leave them out there with whatever that….thing is prowling around."

He ran down the corridor to the outside door and flung it open. He could see the car and waved frantically at it, beckoning them over. The car drove over and a young girl leant from the passenger side.

"Hello," she said. Then she saw his dishevelled appearance and the drying remnants of Doug's blood on his shirt

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked.

"For heavens sake, come inside" said Colin. The Doctor pulled up and he and Jo got out and walked to the door.

Colin stared incredulously at the Doctor.

"Who the hell are you?"  
"I thought it wasn't safe out here, now why don't you be a good chap, let us in, and then I will answer all of your questions."

Colin stood aside and the Doctor and Jo went through the door. He quickly slammed it shut behind them, bolting the locking mechanism into place. He turned to face them and raised his shotgun that he had kept beside the door.

"Ok. Who are you, and what do you want?"

Thirty minutes later the Doctor and Jo were sat in the control room, both cradling mugs of steaming coffee. They had recounted their tale and shown their U.N.I.T credentials. Allison and Colin had just finished telling them about the events of that evening.

"I need to have a look at your colleague I'm afraid." Said the Doctor, rising from his chair, "Can you show me where he is?"

"Yeah, follow me." said Colin. As he rose he saw the gate like flashing. "Looks like Jimmy's here" he said, pointing to one of the monitors. James Darlings' car could be seen clearly on the screen and Allison flicked the gate switch and the gate rolled back again.

"Come on Doctor, I'll take you to Douggie." said Colin.

The Doctor and Colin left the room.

"Your friend seems quite impressive." Allison said to Jo.

"Oh, he's the best." smiled Jo.

Colin led the Doctor down the corridor and to the storage room. Inside the Doctor pulled back the tarpaulin and looked sadly at the corpse beneath. He quickly inspected the body and then rested back on his haunches. "I'm sorry" he said to the remains of Doug McTavert, "I feel responsible."

"Responsible?" asked Colin.

"Yes, responsible. Come on, back to the others."

They left the remains and made their way back towards the control room, as they did a banging came from the door. Colin paused and un-bolted it. James Darling stepped in from the snow.

"Why was that locked?" he asked. Then he noticed the Doctor stood behind Colin, "and what are you doing here Mr. Smith?" he puzzled expression changed to one of suspicion.

"What's going on? And why is this man wandering around a top secret research laboratory?" he then registered Colin's' haggard appearance and blood spattered clothes.

"And what the hell has happened to you!?"

"Come on," said Colin, "You're going to need a drink for this."

Driving up from Glasgow the brigadier sat with Sergeant Benton and Captain Yates in the command Land Rover. The road was mostly clear, with just a few large lorries going in the opposite direction.

"What's our E.T.A Benton?"

"Couple of hour's sir. Getting out of Glasgow took a bit longer than I expected.

"Should have sirens." muttered the Brigadier.

"See if you can't pick up the pace their Benton. I have a funny feeling we have probably left the Doctor on his own for too long."

"I'll do my best sir. The land rover sped up and overtook the U.N.I.T troop carrier. As they pulled ahead Yates' pointed into the rear view mirror.

"Look at this sir."

A jet black Limousine came speeding up behind them. It overtook the troop carrier but had to pull in between the carrier and Land Rover as another car came in the opposite direction. As soon as the car had passed, the limo pulled out again to overtake the Land Rover. As the limo drew level one of the rear windows wound down. The Brigadier glanced over and saw the silenced barrel of a pistol emerge.

"Look out Benton, get down!" as he finished shouting his warning the driver side window exploded. Then there was a large bang as the front tyre was shot. The Land Rover started skewing across the road erratically until it veered onto the nearside hard shoulder, hitting a rock and flipping out of control onto its roof.

James Darling put his head into his hands and shook his head. He composed himself and then looked up at the four of them.

"And you really expect me to believe this story. Monsters attacking people, here?"

Colin stepped forwards. "Come with me." He said.

He led James from the control room and to the store where Doug's body lay.

While they were out of the room the Doctor moved over to the control panel and stood behind Allison's chair. He looked at the monitor that showed the production line. "Good grief." He said

"What is it Doctor?" asked Jo.

"Look at this," he pointed to the screen as Jo came over "Allison, this is the automated production line is it?"

"Yes Doctor, Director Marshall is very proud of it."

"Yes, yes I'm sure he is. Where is it?"

"Well it's in this building – this part is the admin and security centre and the upper floors are the Director's office and stores. But the main part of this building is the assembly line."

Jo was staring at the robots working on the line.

"Doctor, look at them, this isn't an ordinary production line."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because normally each part of the production line does the same routine manoeuvre, but watch these. It's different every time."

The Doctor and Allison looked more closely at the screen.

"She's right," gasped Allison.

"Yes, she is. Well done Jo." He smiled at her. "I need to get in there, what's the quickest way there?"

"Down to the end of the corridor, turn right and follow the signs from there. But take this, it's my pass."

The doctor took the small credit card sized pass from Allison and headed to the door. Jo followed. Just as the Doctor opened the door James and Colin came back in.

"Where are you going?" asked James.

"I'm going to see your production line."

"Not on your own your not, I'm still not 100% convinced that you're not a raving lunatic. I'm coming with you. Colin, stay here with the girls. And keep an eye on the monitor."

With that the Doctor and James left, with Allison and Jo glaring at their backs.

"Girls," tutted Allison, "pig."

Sergeant Benton and Captain Yates were sat on the side of the road, both nursing minor lacerations and various bumps and bruises. The Brigadier was pacing up and down the side of the road on his walkie talkie, as the troops from the carrier righted the Land Rover and replaced the front wheel. The driver of the troop carrier had taken the registration plate of the Limo and the Brigadier was running a check.

"Right, thank you." He said and ended the conversation. One of the troops came up to him snapping off a crisp salute. "All repaired sir."

"Very good Private Young. Ok men, load up. We're moving on – Mr Benton, are you OK to drive?"

Benton stood and saluted "yes sir, I'm fine."

"Good man. Captain Yates, are you fit?"

Yates stood also and saluted, "I'm Ok sir, just smarting that we lost them Sir."

"I don't think we have, that Limo was registered to a Robert Hunter, Manager of Robtronics."

Yates and Benton smiled a knowing smile at each other. The Brigadier couldn't help but grin also.

"Ok gentlemen; let the cavalry come to the Doctors aid."

James led the Doctor through the sealed doorway and into the ops room for the production line – the production area was a sunken room below ground level, and it was huge. The Ops room was a suspended booth above the area with a metal gantry that spread out over the area with several metal stairways leading down to floor level. The Doctor looked through the window over the production line. With a quick count he estimated that there must be at least 150 of the robots working away.

"What are you currently producing?"

"Well, some of the line is committed to producing more Robots, similar to the ones you can see, although there are a couple of variants. We also have a line over there producing a special energy source to power the robots. It's like a super battery." He pointed over to the far side of the production line. The Doctor strained but couldn't see.

"Would you like a closer look?" asked James.

"Absolutely, lead on."

James opened the door and the noise of the factory spilled into the room. They made their way across the metal gantry; James looked back at the Doctor and raised his voice over the din of the production line

"We use this walkway to avoid any accidents – once the robots were installed we had a couple of accidents – they aren't aware of anyone around them and getting caught under one of them is not pleasant."

"Not aware? Or don't care?" said the Doctor

"Eh?"

"Oh, nothing, carry on."

The doctor waved him on and the carried along the gantry. The Doctor looked down and watched the robots working on the line – even from above he could see that they were massive. They made their way over to the far side of the factory and then started to descend the narrow stair way. As they reached ground level James turned to him again. "Keep an eye out Doctor, like I said, these things wont stop if you get in their way."

"No, they won't will they" he said absently. Now he was closer he could see the machines in greater detail. But of most interest to him was the glowing sphere in the chest cavity of the machine. He pointed at it. "Are these the 'batteries' you mentioned?" he asked James.

"Yes Doctor, we produce at least five hundred units a day. At the moment they are waiting for shipping out, Along with the robots that they power. We have a warehouse on the other side of the compound and a fleet of trucks. We're basically waiting for the go ahead and then they are being distributed to Europe, America, and we have a few orders from as far away as China."

The Doctor looked horrified. "Oh no." he said. "I think I've seen enough, can we head back to my companion."

"I don't think so Doctor. I had a call at the hotel last night, from my manager. He warned me about you specifically. I didn't believe him at first. Until I found the guy I hired to search your rooms bound and gagged. That cost me a fair bit too. No Doctor, I think this is the end of the line for you."

As he was speaking he had drawn a pistol from his inside pocket and levelled it at the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled at him and nodded. Looking over James' shoulder his eyes widened. "Remember what you told me about watching out for the robots?" he asked pointing behind James.

James sneered at the Doctor. "Do you really think I'm goin…" his sentence was cut short as one of the giant robots caught him in the back, he sprawled to the floor, dropping the pistol which the Doctor swiftly kicked as hard as he could into the depths of the factory. The Doctor leapt over the prone form of James Darling and started climbing the stairway up to the overhead gantry. He was halfway up the stairs when he felt something grab his trouser leg. Darling had his hands round his leg and was trying to claw his way up to the Doctor. A kick to the forehead stunned him enough for the Doctor to tear free and make his way further up the stairs. Darling let out a cry of frustration and scrambled after him.

Jo sat in the control room with another cup of coffee, bored. Allison and Colin were talking figures and production output. Jo put the coffee down and wandered over to the bank of monitors. She looked at the one that showed the factory and blinked. She peered closer at the screen but at that point the perimeter alarm went off and the view changed to that of the gate. A black limo had pulled up. Allison came over and looked.

"It looks like Director Marshall and Mr Hunter are back then." She flicked the gate switch and the picture showed the gate roll back and the limo pull in.

"Can you put it back to the factory view please Allison?" asked Jo.

"Yeah, sure." she said, obligingly. The picture came back to the factory. She looked closely again, and saw the Doctor apparently struggling with James Darling above the factory floor.

"What's happening?" Allison looked too and called Colin over.

"Looks like a fight. Colin, go and see if you can't break it up."

Colin dashed from the room, snatching the shotgun from the desk and leaving Jo and Allison watching the monitor.

James had followed the Doctor onto the gantry and threw himself at him. The rugby tackle knocked the Doctor backwards, but using his momentum he rolled his back and used his legs to propel James over him. Darling landed back first on the gantry with an audible exhalation. The Doctor got back to his feet, but so did Darling who was now between him and the exit.

"Come on old chap, there really is no need for this you know, why don't we just head back to the control room and sort this out amicably?"

"Too late for that I'm afraid; I have a message for you. You interfere and meddle in things that are not your concern, and for that, you must die!" he launched at the Doctor again but propping himself on the railing he let out a kick that staggered Darling backwards."

"An original message" said the Doctor sarcastically. "For something that has given itself the moniker of 'The Great Intelligence' you would expect something a little more imaginative."

Darling glared at the Doctor, rubbing at his bruised solar plexus.

Colin ran down the corridor and was about to enter the production area when a voice stopped him.

"Going somewhere Colin" he paused and turned round.

"Mr Hunter, good to see you sir, err, we have a bit of a situation I was just going to try and resolve..." he trailed off when he saw the look on Hunters face.

"I don't think so Colin. I think it's too late to resolve anything here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that your 'Mr. Hunter' is dead. I am the Great Intelligence."

'Hunter' didn't say anything more, but spread his arms. Further up the corridor a door suddenly burst off its hinges. Colin's mouth dropped open as a gigantic, shaggy creature stalked into the corridor. Almost as high as the corridor and as wide, it stooped and started to head towards him. Black green eyes glinted under the fluorescent lights and he could make out savage claws on the beast. A thunderous roar emitted from it, another roar came from behind as a second, and then a third of the creatures entered. 'Hunter' quickly opened the store room door and stepped inside to allow the creatures past him. As soon as he had moved out of the way the first beast charged at Colin. He let a shot off that deafened him in the confines of the corridor but the gigantic creature didn't hesitate in its charge. Bracing himself, at the very last moment he threw himself through the door to the observation booth in the production area. The rampaging creature smashed headfirst into the wall at the end of the corridor where only moments before Colin had stood. He quickly scrambled backwards out of the booth and onto the gantry.

The noise over at the observation booth distracted Darling and the Doctor. But Darling was the first to recover, and as the Doctor looked in horror at the beasts emerging into the booth Darling launched himself at the Time Lord. The Doctor staggered as Darlings full weight hit him, and as his lower back caught the railing of the gantry they both started to topple over.

Jo watched in horror as she saw Darlings attack on the Doctor on the monitor, and she looked to Allison.

"What's happening here?" Allison just looked at her, aghast and shaking her head

"I must help him." Jo ran across the room to the door and flung it open, but found the doorway blocked by one of the great beasts.

"I am afraid Miss Grant that you are not in a position to help anyone."

Jo cowered back as the Master stepped into the room.

End of part two.

The Lair of the Yeti

Part Three.

Jo backed into the control room as the Master walked in. He had a gun raised and pointed directly at her.

Allison stared agape "Director, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I think we can drop that pretence Miss Fleming. It served a purpose and entertained me but you can refer to me now as The Master. Now, Sit Down"

Allison sat involuntarily in her chair.

"And miss Grant, so good to see you again. I'm glad to see the Doctor took the bait. Shall we check on his progress?"

The Master pointed to the monitor and stepped closer to watch what was happening.

The momentum of Darlings attack carried both he and the Doctor over the gantry railing. The Doctor grabbed the railing as he toppled over and held tightly. Darling though, blinded by his rage did not have that presence of mind, and while the Doctors fall was arrested, Darlings wasn't. He toppled blindly over, grasping at thin air and plunged to the factory floor. The Doctor glanced down and saw Darling sprawled in an unnatural position and shook his head sadly.

Colin had got to his feet and was making his way to the Doctor. The huge creatures had filled the observation booth, but were too large to fit onto the gantry. They paced, growling as Colin backed further away from them. Colin decided it was safe to turn his back and sprinted to where the Doctor was hanging by his fingertips. Grabbing his wrist he held out his other hand which the Doctor took hold of, then hauled him back to the relative safety of the suspended walkway.

"What was happening there?" asked Colin

The Doctor looked down at Darlings sprawled form again.

"Sad." He looked at Colin, deep into his eyes. "No, you seem to be ok." The Doctor smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well Mr. Sleath, your colleague was under the influence of a terrible force. Something called the Great Intelligence, something I should have done away with long ago but didn't manage to."

A voice sounded behind them.

"Yes you failed Doctor, as you will always fail against the Great Intelligence."

'Hunter' was casually walking along the gantry towards them, a gun raised, covering them both.

"I see you've destroyed another poor soul with your delusions and thirst for conquest." Said the Doctor, disgusted

"I see that although your appearance has changed, your sanctimonious judgement of others has not."

"And I see that your casual disregard for human life has remained with you." retorted The Doctor.

'Hunter' grinned. "Well enough of this reminiscing Doctor, for now. Come." he gestured with the gun for the Doctor and Colin to walk ahead. As they walked towards the control booth the great creatures backed out into the corridor.

"What are those things?" asked Colin

"Yeti." said the Doctor.

"Yeti?" said Colin incredulously, "no, there's no such thing."

"Oh, there are Yeti, but technically these are robots."

"Robots? Colin looked at the creature, then down to the production line floor and the penny dropped. "My god, he has an Army."

"Yes," agreed the Doctor. "That is my concern too."

The U.N.I.T convoy roared into Lairg. The snow had stopped for now but overnight it had covered the streets. Sgt Benton pulled into the parking spaces in front of the Stag and Heart Hotel and slid to a stop. Benton, Yates and the Brigadier climbed out of the Land rover and made their way into the foyer. The Brigadier strode up to the counter and rang the bell. The old hotel owner came from the back.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked eyes wide at the sight of the military uniforms.

"I believe a colleague of mine and his assistant were staying here. A Dr. John Smith and Miss Grant?"

"Oh yes, yes indeed. But I haven't seen them today. They left late last night, or rather this morning."

"Did they say where they were going?" asked Yates.

"I'm not certain, but there are not many places they could go. I imagine they headed to Robtronics, they didn't check out."

"Thank you." The Brigadier turned on his heel and strode back out of the Hotel.

"Right, I want a three man team positioned here in case the Doctor and Miss Grant turn back up. Also, have a snoop around and see if you can find out what's happening here. Yates. You stay with them and remain in full radio contact. You will be trap one. Benton, you and the rest are coming with me, I think it's high time we found out what exactly is going on here."

Yates went to the troop carrier and picked his team as the Brigadier and Benton climbed back into the Land Rover and pulled away.

The Great Intelligence, masquerading as Robert Hunter directed the Doctor and Colin Sleath into the control room. It was empty and the Doctor looked around.

"Where's Jo, Miss Grant, my companion?" he demanded.

"I'm sure she is quite safe. I would imagine she is with Director Marshall upstairs, out of the way."

"If so much as one hair on her head has….." the Doctor stopped as one of the Yeti bellowed and approached him, vicious claws raised.

"Back." said 'Hunter'. The beast stepped back but the claws remained raised. There was a phone on the wall, an intercom of some sort. 'Hunter' raised it and pressed a number on the keypad. He listened for a moment and then said "I will bring him up." looking directly at the Doctor.

The Brigadiers Land Rover started making its way up the road that led to Robtronics. Benton, driving, suddenly applied the brakes.

"Good grief sir. Look at that." Pointing through the windshield at the large beast stood on the crest of the hill. Another then came into view, followed by another. The three creatures created an effective road block.

"Yeti." said the Brigadier. "Right, let's get the grenades and bazookas ready, looks like it's a fight." He looked over at Benton, and the two smiled.

'Hunter' directed the Doctor and Colin up to the directors' office. They went up the stairwell. A Yeti waited at the bottom of the stairs and the Doctor was less than surprised to see a Yeti on the first floor landing too. They door to the first floor was propped open and the Doctor and Colin walked through. A door at the end of the corridor they stepped into had a plaque reading 'Director Marshall'.

"In here I assume?" asked the Doctor and without waiting he flung the door open.

"Doctor!" said Jo.

"Hello M'dear. How are you?" asked the Doctor, walking over to her. She was tied down in a chair, next to her was Allison, similarly bound.

"Doctor," Jo started to say something but was cut off.

"My dear Doctor, I would say what an unexpected surprise. But as you have walked into my little trap, I imagine the surprise is all yours."

The Doctor turned and was faced by the Master.

He nodded and rubbed his chin with his forefinger. "Yes, I'm not surprised. This has had your prints all over it, little games and diversions. Well, I'm sure when the Brigadier gets here you'll be back in the cell you belong in."

The Master laughed with genuine amusement. Still chuckling he said, "Don't count on your U.N.I.T friends too much Doctor. The last I saw of them they were having a little trouble with their transportation."

The Doctor didn't react to this. He didn't want to the give the Master the satisfaction.

He looked instead at 'Hunter'.

"I must say though I'm surprised that you threw your lot in with this miscreant, you do know he will betray you at the first opportunity don't you?"

"Oh I don't think so Doctor, the Master and I have a mutual goal and enemy. For as long as our purpose follows the same path then all will be well." 'Hunter' and the Master both nodded in agreement.

"Oh? And what may that goal be, may I ask?"

"The destruction of that meddlesome U.N.I.T, and your death Doctor."

The U.N.I.T squad stopped and unloaded their mortars and a Bazooka. As they set up the snow started falling again, steadily at first but soon getting heavier until it was almost blizzard like.

"Sergeant Benton. You may fire when ready!" said the Brigadier.

"You heard him men, range found – FIRE"

The Bazooka fired simultaneously with the Mortar, and struck first. It was a direct hit on the Yeti in the middle of the road. The explosion was massive and as the smoke cleared the U.N.I.T troops could see the mangled, smouldering remains of the robot. The attack drew the other two Yeti forwards and this moved them out of the range of the mortar strike, exploding uselessly behind them as they started to charge down the road toward the team. One of them, slightly smaller than the other, dropped to all fours and started loping down the road, pulling ahead of the other Yeti.

"Oh," exclaimed the Brigadier. "That's new." He turned to the men.

"Grenades, quick as you like."

Three of the squad unpinned their grenades and waited until the beast was coming into throwing range. In unison all three released the pineapple grenades and all three scored a direct hit on the charging beast. However this time the beast continued. Its fur was alight and it was now a charging fireball coming towards them. The second Yeti was getting closer too.

"Armour piercing." Shouted Benton and the men raised their rifles, aiming at the fire engulfed monster.

"Rapid Fire." Shouted Benton and they team unloaded their rifle magazines into the flaming Yeti. At first Benton didn't think it would stop but its legs crumpled beneath it and it eventually ended its charge only metres from the Land Rover.

While the rest of the team handled that Yeti, the brigadier assisted the Bazooka operator, Corporal Sampson, in reloading.

"Ok Sampson, that last one, let him have it." The Brigadier clapped Sampson on the shoulder then covered his ears as Sampson took aim and depressed the trigger. His aim was true and the shell impacted dead centre on the Yeti, blowing it apart in a dazzling explosion.

"Well done men! Ok, no rest for the wicked. Let's move on!" said the Brigadier. With that they stowed the equipment and climbed back into their vehicles.

The Great Intelligence staggered and leant on the Masters desk. He looked at the Master.

"I think our counting out of U.N.I.T may have been premature. Three of my units have been destroyed."

The Master stroked his beard thoughtfully. "That Lethbridge-Stewart is a tenacious dog. But no matter, I think our army is a little more impressive than his.

The Doctor was now bound to a chair next to Jo, Allison and Colin.

"You are aware that the Brigadier really enjoys blowing things up aren't you?" said the Doctor.

Despite their predicament Jo couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yes Doctor, but no matter. He will be too late regardless. I have 30 Lorries about to dispatch, and at least a hundred Yetis to throw at your Brigadier. The Great Intelligence and I have been very busy and prepared for all eventualities."

"Yes, I'm sure you have." said the Doctor.

While they were talking Jo continued to work away at the bindings holding her to the chair.

The Brigadier called for a stop at the brow of the hill. The snow was unrelenting and visibility was poor. The wind howled around the valley, but mixed in with that was the sound of Yeti roaring. The brigadier climbed out of his vehicle and looked down into the valley.

"I think we have found their lair then Sergeant Benton."

Benton nodded his agreement. "Yes sir. Do you think the Doc's down there."

The Brigadier arched an eyebrow, "in the thick of a nest of Yeti, I have no doubt whatsoever. He'll be the one that's riled these fellows up." The roaring continued, echoing up the valley.

"Right, Benton, we need the men vigilant, these things are going to come at us on all sides."

The Brigadier pulled out his walkie talkie. "Greyhound to Trap One, Greyhound to Trap One. Are you receiving?" Nothing but static came back. The Brigadier threw the walkie talkie into the land rover, "this white outs affecting comms too. Oh well, we really are on our own!" he climbed back into the land rover. "Let's move on." With that they headed down the road and into the valley.

(At the same time Mike Yates and the two soldiers of his team were sat in the foyer of the Stag and Heart, enjoying coffee and a plate of cakes served gratis by the manager)

'Hunter' walked over to the Master in the Directors office, a look of delirious intent in his eyes. "They are making their way down into the valley. Can I unleash our force?"

The Master stroked his chin thoughtfully. "No, not yet, let them commit themselves fully. Let them get closer, and then we strike. You can unleash your 'pets' when we can guarantee their destruction."

"And is it global domination after you defeat U.N.I.T?" asked the Doctor.

"Global!?" scoffed the Master, "You always think so small my dear Doctor. No, not global, universal. The Great Intelligence provides the army, and I provide the means. With my TARDIS I can take us anywhere, any time."

"My Yeti are a new breed Doctor, with the Masters' aide I have developed them to be faster, more ferocious, and with limited reasoning capacity. This means I can control a thousand fold more Yeti with less effort than ever before." 'Hunter' laughed manically.

"I see, and you think U.N.I.T is going to roll over and let you get away with this?

"I don't see that they are going to have much choice. Come Doctor, I think the control room will be the ideal place to watch from." The Master raised his gun as 'Hunter' walked to the chairs and started to untie the Doctor.

Once he was untied the Doctor stood, rubbing his wrists to get the circulation going again, casually he walked over to the Master.

"Not too close." warned the Master, gesturing threateningly with the gun.

'Hunter' went to Jo next and as he bent down to untie her she suddenly launched the chair in which she was sat backwards. The back of her head connected with 'Hunter's' temple and he dropped. The Master automatically pointed the gun at Jo and the Doctor let out a viscous kick that caught the Masters wrist. This was followed by a blow to the neck that felled the Master. Jo rubbed ruefully at the back of her head. "I wish I had thought that out." She moaned. Both the Master and The Great Intelligence were unconscious and the Doctor and Jo lifted them into the chairs and tied them up, They then set about freeing Allison and Colin.

"Doctor?" asked Allison.

"Yes?" he replied whilst untying Colin.

"Who are these people? And who are you?"

"I'm officially an unofficial Member of the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, as is Miss Grant here. These two are incredibly dangerous criminals, who, I suspect are not going to be overly happy when they wake up." The Doctor smiled over at Allison who now looked more confused.

"And those 'monsters', what are they?"

"Yes Doctor," said Jo, "You seem to know them, what are they?"

The Doctor finished untying Colin who stood and then retrieved the Masters gun.

"The creatures aren't really creatures, they are robots, linked to him via his psyche." the Doctor pointed to the unconscious Hunter.

"Hunter?" exclaimed Allison.

"No, not any more, I'm afraid Mr. Hunter has long since gone. The Great Intelligence stole his body and has been using it to transform this facility into a mass production unit for these Yetis. And the Master has obviously been assisting. The two of them together makes my blood run cold."

The Doctor pointed to the door. "Now, there was one Yeti at the top of the stairs. It should be incapacitated while the Intelligence is unconscious, but I'm not so sure. C'mon, lets find out." He smiled at all three of them and opened the door.

The Brigadier watched in shock as a Yeti wandered deliriously across the road and then as it reached the edge of the road it toppled down the hill and into the forest.

"Right," he said "The Doctors obviously pulled some trick out of his sleeve, and knowing him it won't last long. Come on, fast as you can Benton, let's get down there."

Benton hit the accelerator and as fast as he dared in the treacherous conditions carried on down the winding road to the valley floor.

The corridor was empty and the Doctor ran down the long hallway to the stairwell door at the end, his cloak flying out behind him. Next came Jo and then Colin, with a protective arm around Allison.

The Doctor stopped at the door and signalled for everyone to stay still and quiet. He carefully pushed the door open and peered around. The Yeti was still there but it was facing into the corner and seemed to be repeatedly walking into the wall. The Doctor opened the door wider and gestured for them to come through; Jo scampered past the gigantic creature and started down the stairs. Colin came next almost dragging Allison, who had a look of abject fear in her eyes, she whimpered as she passed the Yeti. Once everyone was on the stairs the Doctor let the door shut gently and followed them down.

Of the Yeti that had been positioned at the bottom of the stairs, there was no sign. They made their way quickly back to the control room. Once inside the Doctor shut the door and Colin came over and activated the locking mechanism.

"Allison m'dear, can you show me the outside cameras?" asked the Doctor, pointing to the monitors.

"Yes, of course." She walked over and flicked the view from the still functioning production line to a view of the gate and surrounding hillside. Through the heavy snow the two U.N.I.T vehicles could be seen heading towards the gates.

"Quickly, open the gates, let them in." said the Doctor.

Allison flicked the switch and suddenly all hell broke loose.

Benton spotted the gate rolling back, "Look sir, think the Doc's got it under control?"

"Either that or it's a trap, regardless, this place seems more defensible. Come on Benton, straight in and head for the main building."

Just as the Land Rover entered the gateway Yeti emerged from all sides. They came out of the forest and the Brigadier could see several come around the corner of the main building. The Land Rover got through but the large troop carrier was engulfed by the ravening giants.

The Doctor looked at the screen in horror as what could only be described as a swarm of Yeti appeared as if from nowhere. The larger vehicle almost disappeared under their onslaught. The Land Rover shot out of view of the camera. He was about to go to the door when a roar sounded from just outside.

"I did say they wouldn't be happy when they woke up." said the Doctor ruefully.

The door suddenly buckled in its frame as a heavy banging came from the other side. Another blow came and the door distorted further. Yet another blow and it caved in. Yeti poured into the room, their dark eyes glowed and the noise was deafening. Two immediately went for the Doctor and grasped him. Each one had an arm. As the rest were restrained by the roaring beasts the Master and 'Hunter' entered the room.

"Oh Doctor. You've meddled in my business for the last time." said the Master, who bowed slightly to 'Hunter' and held out his hand. The Great Intelligence stepped forwards, the madness in his eyes undisguised. Spittle flew from his lips as he shouted, "DESTROY HIM! TEAR HIM APART!"

The Beasts started to pull the Doctors arms from their sockets and he yelled out in pain.

End of Part Three.

Lair of the Yeti – Part Four

The Doctor cried out in pain as the Yeti started to wrench at his arms.

The Master raised a hand. "Wait" he said. The great Intelligence stopped the Yeti.

"Why wait?" he asked, "We have him, lets destroy him."

"No. I have a better use for the Doctor and Miss Grant."

At a command from 'Hunter', the yeti released the Doctor and he slumped to the floor.

The Master indicated to 'Hunter' that he should follow him, and they left the room. The Yeti took up position guarding the door. Jo ran to the Doctor and knelt beside him.

"Doctor, are you OK?"

Wearily, and rubbing at his aching arms he looked at her. "Yes, yes I think so." He sat up on the floor.

"I wonder why the sudden change of hearts?"

Benton swung the Land Rover in a tight arc as another group of Yeti appeared in front of them. "We need to get back to the men Benton!" Shouted the Brigadier over the noise of the engine

"Yes sir, but it is going to mean going through those first." Benton replied – pointing at yet more Yetis coming towards them and cutting them off from the main gate.

"Sgt Benton, lets get through shall we?" with that, Benton floored the accelerator.

The Doctor stood up, shakily, keeping an eye on the Yeti, and start to rummage in the inside pocket of his cloak. He pulled out the box that he had recovered from the hotel wardrobe and opened the lid. Jo saw a series of dials and a couple of buttons.

"Glad I bought this along." He said to Jo, with a wink, as he depressed the button.

Nothing visible happened initially. After a moment however, the yeti in the room suddenly collapsed.

"What is it Doctor?" asked Jo.

"Natty little thing this, it's a psychic dampener. It basically stops psychic signals getting through. Problem is, it has a limited life span – let's go."  
The Doctor, Jo, Colin and the still shaken Allison stepped over the Yeti and opened the door. Looking into the corridor they could see the Master stooping over the slumped body of 'Hunter'. He looked up and saw them escaping. He started reaching for his gun but Colin had already run ahead of the others and a swift uppercut quickly sent the Master flying. Colin moved as if to continue but the Doctor called him back

"We don't have time." he said, indicating the box that had started to glow, smoke pouring from it.

They made their way out of the building.

As Benton had aimed the Land Rover at the Yeti they had suddenly all collapsed. He and the Brigadier exchanged a look.

"Let's get to the men Benton while we have a chance."

Benton steered the jeep over to the entrance. The troop carrier that had been swamped by the Yeti suddenly found itself clear of them and pulled forwards onto the site. Huge gashes and claw marks ran down the canvas backing and were etched deep into the body work of the vehicle.

The troop carrier and the Land Rover started to make their way to the main building when the door flew open and the Doctor, Jo, Colin and Allison burst their way outside. The Doctor was holding a box that was starting to smoke heavily. The Brigadier leant out of the land rover

"Doctor, over here man, quickly."

The Doctor and the rest ran over to the two U.N.I.T vehicles. The smoke was now billowing from the box the Doctor held. He ran up to the Brigadier, "We need to get out of here now Brigadier or we will have a fight on our hands. This isn't going to hold out much longer." As he said that there was a small muffled bang from inside the box and flames licked out from the edges.

"Looks like it's too late then Doctor," said the Brigadier wryly, as the Doctor dropped the flaming box into the slushy snow. "A fight it is then. Doctor, Miss Grant, you need to get these civilians to some safety; there look to be a few outbuildings around here. Sergeant Benton, Get the men deployed and get the heavy artillery primed."

As he was speaking the yeti that had collapsed started to stir and right themselves.

The Doctor and Jo led Colin and Allison to a large single floored building running alongside the perimeter fence. There were less Yeti in that direction and seemed the logical choice. The Doctor tried the small door in the side of the building, but it was locked. Colin rummaged in a pocket and pulled out a key ring. He found the one with a small label stuck to it that read 'garage', he unlocked the door and they made their way inside into the gloom.

The unit team found themselves a defensible position and prepared for the Yeti onslaught. The creatures had picked themselves up and the sounds of their roaring was deafening. As the Yetis rounded on the U.N.I.T team a black dressed figure emerged from the main building. Benton spotted him first.

"Look Sir, it's the Master." He shouted above the Yetis noise.

"See if you can take him Benton." replied the Brigadier.

Benton raised his pistol, but it was at this point that the Yeti attack began.

"Men, Open Fire." commanded the Brigadier. The heavy weapons roared into life.

Unaware of how narrow his escape had been the Master headed towards the Garage building.

Back in Lairg the small U.N.I.T Team headed by Captain Mike Yates had been busy. Having not been able to raise the main squad Mike had called through for air support and a platoon of reinforcements from a nearby Air force base. As the reinforcements rumbled into Lairg they paused outside the Hotel to collect the U.N.I.T squad, passersby stopped and stared at the military vehicles, especially the chieftain tank that was bringing up the rear. Yates and the other two U.N.I.T soldiers quickly hopped up into the lead vehicle, then they rumbled out of the town heading to the Robtronics plant.

The Doctor led his small group through the gloom of the Garage. It was full with large container Lorries. The Doctor opened the back of one and peered inside. Lined up inside the truck were several yeti, all had their chest cavities open and empty.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about these ones suddenly waking up."

"Why Doctor?" asked Jo,

"No control spheres in them. They are the things that control them."

"Well that's something I suppose" said Colin.

As they were looking into the back of the truck, the side door they had entered opened again. Because of the vehicles in the way they couldn't see who had come through. The Doctor raised a finger to his lips to indicate that they should be silent and they hugged against the back wall trying to stay in the shadows. The Doctor dropped to the floor and quickly crawled beneath one of the wagons. Jo, Allison and Colin stayed where they were trying to sink deeper into the darkness.

Mike Yates and the reinforcements made their way past the mangled wreckage of the U.N.I.T squads' earlier battle with the Yeti and headed to the crest of the hill. Almost as soon as they reached it the sound of weapons fire and an ethereal roaring of beasts could be heard.

Yates reached for his walkie talkie and opened a channel to all of the reinforcements.

"Gentlemen, lock and load, we may have to fight out way through. We are the Brigadiers last chance. Come on, it's time to be the cavalries cavalry!"

The Doctor crawled on his stomach under the wagon and watched as a pair of feet walked past the front of the vehicle he was under. They were heading deeper into the Garage, and the Doctor started to scramble along under the trucks tracking them. Suddenly they stepped in front of the Doctor and up to the cab of one of the Wagons. Keys could be heard opening a lock and then the feet stepped up into the Cab of the truck. The Doctor, with a burst of speed crawled out from his hiding place and he stood and swiftly reached up to the closing door swinging it back open, and with a leap propelled himself up and through the cab door,

and onto the floor of the Masters TARDIS. He quickly scrambled again to his feet, and made to dash at the Master, who was darting round the console setting it into flight, but the Master quickly drew his tissue compression eliminator. The Doctor slid to a halt, and with a grimace, raised his hands in surrender.

Jo had sidled down the back wall of the garage as silently as a ghost, and had just looked round the corner of one of the trucks in time to see the Doctor launch himself up into the cab. The door swung shut behind him. Jo started to walk towards the cab when a tremendous sound of engines erupted around her. A wheezing and groaning echoed around the garage, and wind whipped at her hair as the truck gradually faded in front of her as it dematerialised. She stood dumbfounded and feeling lost as the Doctor had disappeared and didn't notice that Colin and Allison had appeared behind her.

"What was that?" exclaimed Allison

"What's going on here?" said Colin

Jo didn't answer. Instead she spun on her boot heel to face them. Her face set in determination. "Right, The Doctor is gone, we need to fend for ourselves now, and the best way to do that is to help U.N.I.T and fight these Yeti."

Both of them stared at the diminutive Miss Grant in shock and awe.

"Colin, do you know where the keys for these trucks are?"

Colin smiled at her, and nodded.

The U.N.I.T squad were just about holding their own, but the Brigadier knew they were fighting a losing battle. The men had managed to pull the troop carrier up to the fence lining the perimeter so they had a solid wall against their backs, but the Yeti just kept coming, as soon as one had been destroyed, two more took their place. And they were starting to run out of shells and high explosives. "Sergeant Benton. I think we need an exit strategy," he shouted over the din of the battle.

Benton looked up and then shrugged, "Sorry Sir can't say anything is immediately springing to mind," he returned his attention to firing at the nearest Yeti, then looked back at the Brigadier, "I will be sure to tell you as soon as i think of something though Sir." He grinned, and snapped a sketchy salute.

"Good man Benton, be sure you do." The Brigadier raised his revolver and shot one of the beasts clean in its shining eye. It was at that moment that more heavy weapons fire erupted from the hills surrounding the valley.

"Sounds like Captain Yates sir," ventured Benton.

"Well about time." said the Brigadier.

The Master kept the Doctor covered as he finished setting his TARDIS into flight, then stepped away from the console and towards his enemy.

"I must say Doctor; once again I am quite impressed at your tenacity, although it has done you no good whatsoever."

"Oh I don't know, you do seem to have abandoned your partner in crime, it won't take long for the Brigadier and his men to finish him off, although I would much rather it was me doing it, we have some unfinished business."  
"I wouldn't count on that Doctor, as they won't find him at Robtronics. The Great Intelligence is quite safe." He smiled his enigmatic smile at the Doctor, and tapped his nose, in a 'mind your own business' fashion. But the Doctor immediately understood.

"Oh, I see, you really are a fool aren't you. You think he's going to just sit comfortably as a passenger?"

"I believe so, yes. Now, what to do with you? I could kill you, I will admit, it is tempting. But I really want you to suffer Doctor; I want you to see me win." He spat the last sentence with pure venom and bile, and then a frown creased his brow.

The Doctor nodded, and lowering one of his still raised arms, scratched at the side of his nose. "So which one of you said that?" he asked.

At the far end of the garage was a small office, and it was in a cabinet here that the found the keys for the trucks, each one numbered with the vehicles registrations, and all but one present. Jo grabbed one, made a mental note of the number and then made her way back to the trucks.

Captain Yates and the reinforcements were unloading enough fire power to start changing the very landscape around them. The tank had already proved its worth by totally destroying a group of Yeti that had been clustered too closely together and making their way up the road towards them.

Captain Yates grabbed the lead vehicles radio and tried to raise the Brigadier.

"This is Trap One to Greyhound, can you read me? Over" there was static for a moment then the Brigadiers voice sounded over the radio.

"This is Greyhound, reading you Trap One. You took your blasted time didn't you Captain?"

Yates smiled to himself, "Sorry sir, but it's good to hear you, what's the situation?"  
"Heavy fighting and we are getting swamped here. If you would be good enough to get a move on, also, I need air support. Whatever happens, this place needs blowing off the face of the Earth. Over"

"Already in preparation Sir, we have a bomber on its way. E.T.A 15 minutes. We should be with you in three. Just got to clear the last of these shaggy so and so's and we will be right there. Over"

"Good man Yates, looking forward to seeing you, over and out."

Yates looked over at the driver, "Think we can get there in three?"

The driver looked over to him and nodded. "Give me two and half Sir." He stamped down on the accelerator and started to hurtle down the road. Despite himself Yates clung tightly to the armrest on the door.

The Master had directed the Doctor over to a corner of his TARDIS console room, where a small chair was stood.

"Sit down Doctor, and don't move." The Doctor sat on the chair.

"May I?" he asked, looking up at his arms

"What?" snapped the Master, with a hint of irritation.

"The arms, getting a bit stiff old man."

"Yes yes," He said, with an air of distraction.

"Are you Ok? You seem a bit, well, iffy."

"I would be fine if you would cease your incessant chatter. You prattle away like an idiot Doctor. I will be glad to silence you once and for all."

The Doctor stared at the Master as he returned to the mushroom shaped Console. The Doctor recognised he was starting the landing, but try as he might, he couldn't break the Time Lords lock on his memory, even though he could see the Masters actions clearly.

"You do know that you're in trouble once you land don't you?" he said.

"Oh and why would that be Doctor?"

"Because when you have landed, the Great intelligence won't need you to pilot the TARDIS anymore. He's going to try to take over."

The sound of materialisation started.

"Oh oh," smiled the Doctor.

The Master shot him a dark look and finalised the landing. The central column stopped its rising and falling motion and settled. The Master suddenly cried out and clutched at his head.

"Ghah!" he yelled, and then in his own voice, "_Thank you, you have now served your purpose"_

"What are you doing?" He shouted.

"_Winning," _his own voice replied.

"No, I am the Master, you will OBEY ME"

"_Oh no, now I am YOUR MASTER... OBEY ME!"_

The Doctor tried to rise from his chair, but some form of force field kept him rooted firmly to it.

Still clutching at his head, the Master was staggering around the room, then, he stopped. He stood hunched over, then straightened up, smoothing back his hair. He looked over at the Doctor.

"_And now I am the Master. And it is time Doctor, for you to pay."_

Jo had clambered up into the driving seat of the truck, Allison and Colin sat in the passenger side, Colin's arm still wrapped protectively round Allison. Jo turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared into life.

"Do you not want to open the doors?" said Colin.

Jo looked over at him and shook her head. "No time." She said, and putting the truck in gear drove straight at the corrugated metal wall of the garage.

The truck burst through the wall with ease, and Jo turned the wheel sharply, heading toward where the UNIT team were almost being swallowed by the Yeti. Changing up a gear she drove straight into the thronging creatures. The impact was heavy, like hitting a brick wall, but fighting her instinct to take her foot off the accelerator she carried on. The noise of the straining engine was almost unbearable, Colin and Allison had both ducked into the crash position, but Jo sat grim and determined behind the wheel. She burst through the Yeti, then turned the wheel sharply again, the truck sliding in the slush and ice, and spun it around, ready for another run. Gunning the engine she drove as close to the U.N.I.T squad as she dared. Once she was in front of them she braked. Opening the window she looked down at the shocked expression on the Brigadier and Benton's' faces.

"Need a lift?" she asked.

As the reinforcements pulled to the compound, Yates and the Driver watched the truck plough through the yeti, then return to shield the UNIT team. Yates' mouth dropped open as he realised it was Jo Grant driving.

"So much for the cavalry." He shrugged at the driver.

The Doctor stared straight into the eyes of the Master.

"You need to fight him, you need to stop him, he will destroy you."

"_Too late Doctor, he is gone, only I, the Great Intelligence remain. I have won, and with the power of a Time Lord, no one can stop me."_

"You underestimate Time Lord resilience" said the Doctor.

"_And you underestimate my power Doctor, you always have done. But you will learn the error of your ways."_

The 'Master' stepped back to the console and released the force field holding the Doctor to the chair. Raising his weapon he pointed the Doctor to the door. He flicked the door switch and opened them. Let's go shall we, I want you to see your precious UNIT destroyed.

The Doctor stood, a brief look of confusion crossing his face. Then he stepped through the door.

They were stood on the crest of the hill, where the road started to head down to the valley floor.

"Yes, I didn't think you would let the Master go too far away, can't afford to let go of your control for too long eh?"

"_No Doctor, I will not be separated from my army. I will not allow it."_

The Doctor looked down into the valley and saw vehicles driving up the road, away from the compound.

"Looks like you were away too long." He said.

"_What?" _snapped the Intelligence. His eyes glazed for a moment as he communicated with the Yeti. _"NO!" _he shouted, _"This cannot be!"_

"You've lost." said the Doctor, with a smile.

The 'Master' let out an inarticulate cry and raised the Masters weapon at the Doctor. It was then that a fighter jet screamed over head, followed seconds later by an explosion from the compound. The 'Master' was momentarily distracted, and the Doctor took the opportunity and pounced on the Master. But rather than grapple for the weapon, he instead grasped the Masters head. Under his breath he said, "Contact."

It was as though they had been propelled into the void. All around was black and empty. The Master stood opposite the Doctor, and between them was an ethereal wraith. The Great Intelligence in his true form.

"You cannot win against two Time Lords." Warned the Doctor.

"_But you are enemies, you shall not defeat me."_

"While the Doctor and I may be enemies," said the Master, "At present he is far less of a threat to me than you. He and I have a long history, and we can be truly formidable together."

The two Time Lords both reached out the palms of their hands toward the wraith. Together they said 'Contact'.

The shimmering spirit cried out in rage and pain as it started to shrink, and become less solid. Wisps started to fly from it like ash from a fire. The shriek of the creature became higher and higher, yet quieter with each passing second, until, like dust in the wind, it dissipated to nothing. The Doctor closed his eyes, and then, when he opened them he was back on the road, the sound of vehicles drawing closer. He turned to look at the Master, but was blindsided by a blow from his nemesis.

He staggered back and the Master darted to his TARDIS, which was now just a large silver box, having dropped its disguise of a lorry. In the doorway he stopped and turned.

"Doctor, yet again we part ways, but I am gracious in defeat, I will only say this once to you, I thank you Doctor, but next time we meet, I will destroy you."

With that the door shut, and the TARDIS dematerialised.

The Doctor rubbed his forehead and turned to great the Brigadier and Jo, who were coming up the road driving Bessie, the rest of the UNIT team and reinforcements behind them.

A short while later, the Doctor, Jo, the Brigadier, Mike Yates and Sergeant Benton stood on the same ridge as the air force bomber droned overhead and dropped its payload onto the Robtronics site. They all turned away from the fiery destruction. All except the Doctor, who stared into the inferno, the flames reflected in his eyes.

THE END.


End file.
